Archieverso Wiki:Immagini
Di seguito sono riportate le politiche sulle immagini di Riverdale Wiki, che devono essere confermate quando si aggiungono immagini al wiki. Regole generali Estensioni del file Esistono diverse estensioni di file che possono essere caricate su Archieverso Wiki, tra quelle più comuni ovvero '' '.JPG' , '' '.GIF' '' e '' '.PNG' ''. I file '' '.PNG' '' sono generalmente preferibili a causa della sua compressione dati senza perdita e mostrano la qualità completa di un'immagine. There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to Archieverse Wiki, with the most common being '.JPG', '.GIF', and '.PNG'. '.PNG''' files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression and show full quality of an image. Sourcing All images must have clear source info as to where the image is from. For this, they need to have the Filebox template filled out. Source of images #Images aside from promotional images, should come from Riverdale and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina episodes. Quality #The image should be of the highest quality available (720p or 1080p). HD screenshots are preferred, with other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. #The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). #An image from the character's torso up is sufficient for the infobox. Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. #At the end of the day, a image is better then no image. However, these rules should be followed to the best of one's ability, and if a low quality image is uploaded, the said user in question should seek to replace it with one that adheres to the rules as soon as possible. Filenames Images should have clear, descriptive names that summarise what's in the image. This is so they are easier to find and identify. Filenames that bear no relation to the image, or are simply a string of random numbers and letters, are not permitted. All images should be accurately named. This can encompass a wide range of depictions such as to explain the topic it's showing, such as a character (e.g. RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-11-Archie) or the action being shown such as power usage (e.g. RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-15-Jughead-motorcycle '''). Images that fall from this policy can and will be renamed or deleted. There are of course exceptions to this rule, such as images taken from trailers or promotional key art, which under the proper naming system would closely resemble the following (e.g. Riverdale Key Art 6-26-17). Properly named images helps us to quickly and easily identify images to add to articles, instead of hunting down for misnamed images for a specific page; this is considered a big part of the community and will be enforced. Therefore, to aid users, when uploading images directly from your computer into the editor, please ''double check'' that the image is properly saved under a identifiable name. Should the image be accidentally misnamed, do not upload a duplicate image, instead contact an Administrator for renaming. Screencaps Screencaps are the preferred image type for Riverdale and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, given the inherent quality. Screencaps are uploaded on a weekly basis solely by the Wiki's leading Admin, Killer Kev. Feel free to contact him if you have any questions or concerns. We also ask that each image be sized at no more than 250px. This can be done by adding |250px somewhere in the image brackets, i.e. [ thumb|250px|Your image caption, optional ]. Secondly, if possible, the highest quality resolution image should be uploaded, such as 720p/1080p/HD, so image visibility is clear. Should a better quality image become available, feel free to upload a newer version from the ''Upload a new version of this file'' link found on each image page. If not possible, please hold off on uploading the image until one becomes available. Please see the Categorization section for additional details concerning categorizing screencaps. Promotional Images Promotional images of the show and its characters are released from The CW and Netflix and their affiliates, therefore this is the preferred quality of images used on character articles. Season/episode premiere promotional images are also welcomed and used with discretion. Please note when adding/changing photos of actor/actress articles, use official photoshoots (instead of candid appearance, unless otherwise noted) of the actor and not the character they portray on Riverdale and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and/or another TV series/movie. This also applies to the character pages as well (not to include an actor/actress out of character). Duplicate Images and Videos Please do not upload duplicate images and/or videos. File names should not be duplicated, though similar named files are permissible within reason such as '''RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-44-Betty, RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-45-Betty and so on. Wiki will usually acknowledge users when duplicate image and/or filename are already detected on the site. Therefore, the user should stop the upload process and use the image already uploaded. Duplicate images only provide clutter and makes it harder to effectively identify images and filenames that can otherwise be used as an advantage by users across pages. Gifs Simile alle immagini, le gif dovrebbero essere un riflesso dello spettacolo e riguardare solo '' Riverdale '' e Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina. Anche in questo caso verrà applicata la "denominazione". Mentre alcune gif potrebbero essere necessarie all'interno di un articolo, chiediamo che l'utilizzo delle gif sia ridotto al minimo. Le gif non sono ammesse in gallerie, trame di episodi, pagine di stagione, modelli, ecc. Chiediamo questo (o casi speciali il minimo indispensabile) perché un'eccessiva abbondanza di Gif rallenta il caricamento delle pagine e presenta un problema per gli utenti su connessioni misurate. I casi speciali che sono accettabili includono pagine di relazione (come un primo bacio). Le gif possono essere usate liberamente sulle pagine dell'utente come blog, sottopagine, pagine utente, commenti, ecc. Chiediamo anche che le gif non vengano filigranate (con qualsiasi logo o testo) che tolgono il contenuto rappresentato. Video Simile alle immagini, quando si carica un video sulla wiki, dovrebbe essere di qualità HD, 720/1080p, e gli eventi in essa contenuti dovrebbero essere chiaramente visti. I video possono essere aggiunti da YouTube e il nome file deve, in base alla politica dell'immagine, essere nominato in modo appropriato. Come per le immagini, controlla anche i video duplicati prima di aggiungerli e sentiti libero di sostituire i video con quelli ad alta definizione. Licenze, copyright e categorizzazione Tutte le immagini, le gif e i video caricati sulla Wiki devono essere opportunamente concesse in licenza e classificati. Questo viene fatto utilizzando il menù a discesa nelle istruzioni di caricamento o visitando la pagina del file e aggiungendo il modello di licenza appropriato. Inoltre, ogni immagine dovrebbe essere classificata. Questo viene fatto facendo clic sul collegamento Aggiungi categoria nella parte inferiore della pagina dell'immagine, all'interno del modulo categoria. Un altro modo per classificare le immagini è durante il caricamento. Immettendo una categoria nella casella di riepilogo durante il caricamento si aggiungerà quella categoria all'immagine, questo funziona anche quando si utilizza l'uploader multiplo, tuttavia, a tutte le immagini verranno assegnate tali categorie, non è possibile scegliere quale immagine ottenere la categoria. È possibile trovare un elenco completo di categorie qui. Le categorie hanno lo scopo di raggruppare meglio le immagini e le gif in base al soggetto che rappresentano. Ad esempio, alle immagini di Archie Andrews dovrebbe essere assegnata la categoria '' Immagini di Archie Andrews, dove nel caso fosse una foto dietro le quinte o un'immagine dell'attore, '' Immagini di attori e personaggi è la scelta più appropriata, ecc. Immagini, gif e video che non sono adeguatamente autorizzati o classificati possono (e probabilmente lo saranno) essere eliminati. Immagini degli infobox Le immagini del profilo del personaggio dovrebbero essere un "ritratto" decente (uno che rappresenta solo il viso/la testa e le spalle) del personaggio - cioè una screenshot d'alta qualità ritagliato. Non sono consentite altre alterazioni dell'immagine, come sopra indicato. Le deviazioni dal ritratto possono essere decise da un amministratore (i) o moderatore (i) del contenuto, sebbene uno standard dovrebbe essere rispettato dappertutto. Altri articoli possono variare in modo da includere screencaps o gif (considerati dagli amministratori), raffiguranti ciò che è contenuto nell'articolo. Immagini di fandom Vietiamo i media da altri fandom e quindi quelli che non riguardano l'Archivio saranno eliminati senza preavviso; per favore non caricarli. Questa wiki è dedicata al cast, alla troupe e alla storia di "Riverdale", "le terrificanti avventure Sabrina" e "Katy Keene". Nonostante le restrizioni, gli utenti sono liberi di parlare di altri fandom ovunque lo desiderino, escluso ovviamente lo spazio dei nomi principale. Collegamenti a immagini, gif e video nei commenti e/o discussioni sono quindi consentiti e preferiti piuttosto che caricati direttamente nella wiki; questo è accettabile purché non violino le politiche di cui sopra. Sostituzione La sostituzione (sovrascrittura di un'immagine) può avvenire quando il file originale è di bassa risoluzione/qualità. In questo caso, l'immagine originale deve essere sostituita con la stessa versione esatta (di qualità migliore) e con un'altra foto che soddisfi le linee guida sopra. Categorizzazione Images must be placed in the appropriate category. Most characters have their own subcategory (see Category:Character Images), and images of actors should be placed in Category:Images of Cast and Crew. Other notable categories include Category:Promotional Images (Riverdale), for the official images released by The CW, and Category:Screencaps, for user-made screen captures. User images and videos User images, along with being categorized correctly (in Category:User Images), must be named "User-Username-01" and the filetype, or if a second is uploaded "User-Username-02" and so on and so on, replacing Username with your own username. If an image is being used elsewhere in the wiki, such as in the mainspace or even another user's own personal user image, it may be used on your user page. User videos, along with being categorized correctly (in Category:User Videos), must be named "User-Video-Username-01" and the filetype, or if a second is uploaded "User-Video-Username-02" and so on and so on, replacing Username with your own username. If a video is being used elsewhere in the wiki, such as in the mainspace or even another user's own personal user video, it may be used on your user page. Categoria:Politiche e linee guida